1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a terminal, and more particularly to an electrical terminal used in a card connector.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional electrical terminal 3 used in a card connector (not shown) is shown. The electrical terminal 3 has a base plate 31 with a bar shape. Two opposite ends of the base plate 31 extend oppositely to form a soldering portion 32 and a contact portion 33. The electrical terminal 3 is integrated with an insulating housing (not shown) of the card connector by means of insert molding with the base plate 31 for being embedded in the insulating housing, the soldering portion 32 being exposed from one end of the insulating housing for being soldered with a printed circuit board (not shown) and the contact portion 33 being exposed from the other end of the insulating housing for contacting with a corresponding card (not shown). The electrical terminal 3 is fixed in the insulating housing only by means of the base plate 31 being embedded in the insulating housing. However, due to the card being repeatedly inserted into and drawn out from the card connector to contact with the electrical terminal 3, the electrical terminal 3 is apt to move around or flip out from the insulating housing so that the electrical connection between the card and the card connector become unstable.